Prince James
Prince James is a major character in Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. He is a prince and the twin brother of Princess Amber and the older stepbrother of Sofia. Personality Unlike his sister Amber, James is not at all vain and is very helpful towards Sofia. He is rather easygoing for a prince, sometimes displaying behavior not normally seen in royalty, such as cheering during the flight to school, talking with his mouth full, etc. He has a normal brother-sister bond with Amber, teasing her that "she wasn't gonna be the fairest in the land" anymore once Sofia came along, but out of good-natured humor, though he recognizes Amber's faults enough to tell her that he likes Sofia better than her (although he was just cross with her). James also has a bad habit of disobeying rules and trying to cover up his messes so as not to get punished, though when he ruined a stained-glass window and Sofia took the blame for him, he felt guilty and told his parents the truth, showing he has a sense of honesty. At the Tri-Kingdom Picnic, James partners with Sofia and shows two unbecoming sides of himself: He is very competitive, wanting to win the trophy at the games, and is shown to be a bad sport, not taking losing well and bragging about winning so obnoxiously that the other princes and princesses, including Sofia, don't want to play anymore. It is only when Sofia shows him what a good sport is~their father playing to have fun, not so much as to win~does James realize how bad his behavior was. He apologizes to the others and they continue the games, and even takes losing well, personally giving the trophy to the winners, Princess Maya and Prince Khalid, and displaying no hard feelings, as well as a promise to be a good sport from now on. Also, in "The Big Sleepover", Jade and Ruby seem to have a crush on James. They also show their affection in the movie James' best friend is Prince Zandar of Tangu. Appearances *"Just One of the Princes" *"The Big Sleepover" *"Let The Good Times Troll" *"Cedric's Apprentice" *"A Royal Mess" *"The Shy Princess" *"Blue Ribbon Bunny" *"Baileywick's Day Off" *"Tri-Kingdom Picnic" *"Two to Tangu" *"Finding Clover" *"The Amulet of Avalor" *"Make Way for Miss Nettle" *"The Amulet and the Anthem" (Non-speaking) *"Tea for Too Many" *"Princess Butterfly" *"Great Aunt-Venture" (yet to air) Gallery Trivia *Amber is older than James by seven minutes. *James is going to be King someday or so Sofia believes. Roland also believes this, which he bluntly states in the window he ordered for Miranda. However, there are a couple hints that Sofia could end up being the next ruler-her being "Sofia The First", which could become serious, and that in her version of the Disney Junior title, one letter is shaped like her bodice wearing James's pin, a mark that likely slates her as heir. After all, crowns are heavy, and a pin marking title would make sense. Amber being the older sibling also creates inheritance issues, and possibly setting up later problems in the family. James's sun pin is identical to a sun disk in Cedric's lair and the sun decor on Goodwin the Great's robes-signs that it is a regal symbol in Enchancia, as it is in Corona. *James enjoys cookies-they are the only things that brought him to the tea that the girls were having, and he ate all of the swan cookies that Amber and Sofia had planned for the tea party. In general, he likes eating. *James seems to have an obsession with cannons, which he shares with Zandar, in addition to mischief. Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Rich people Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Athletes Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Tricksters